


On The First Day Of Christmas Vivzipop Gave To Me

by Bookworm4567



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Merry Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567
Summary: Just a little thing I did for Christmas. Not related to my Broken series, hope ya like it. Merry Christmas! <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	On The First Day Of Christmas Vivzipop Gave To Me

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS VIVZIPOP TOU ABSOLUTE LEGEND! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU, TOO! :D

On the first day of Christmas, Vivzipop gave to me:

A new series to binge watch.

On the second day of Christmas Vivzipop gave to me:

Two hopeful demons.

And a new series to binge watch.

On the third day of Christmas Vivzipop gave to me:

Three killer imps.

Two hopeful demons.

And a new series to binge watch.

On the fourth day of Christmas Vivzipop gave to me:

Four songs to sing.

Three killer imps.

Two hopeful demons.

And a new series to binge watch.

On the fifth day of Christmas Vivzipop gave to me:

Fiiiiive seeeeex jooooookes.

Four songs to sing.

Three killer imps.

Two hopeful demons.

And a new series to binge watch.

On the sixth day of Christmas Vivzipop gave to me:

Six shadow dancers.

Fiiiive seeeex jooookes.

Four songs to sing.

Three killer imps.

Two hopeful demons.

And a new series to binge watch.

In the seventh day of Christmas Vivzipop gave to me:

Seven fucking swear words.

Six shadow dancers.

Fiiiive seeeeex jooookes.

Four songs to sing.

Three killer imps.

Two hopeful demons.

And a new series to binge watch.

On the eighth day of Christmas Vivzipop gave to me.

Eight Moxxie tantrums.

Seven fucking swear words.

Six shadow dancers.

Fiiiive seeex jooookes.

Four songs to sing.

Three killer imps.

Two hopeful demons.

And a new series to binge watch.

On the ninth day of Christmas Vivzipop gave to me:

Nine cracked eggbois.

Eight Moxxie tantrums.

Seven fucking swear words.

Six shadow dancers.

Fiiiive seeeeex jooookes.

Four songs to sing.

Three killer imps.

Two hopeful demons.

And a new series to binge watch.

On the tenth day of Christmas Vivzipop gave to me.

Ten Loona insults.

Nine cracked eggbois.

Eight Moxxie tantrums.

Seven fucking swear words.

Six shadow dancers.

Fiiiive seeeeex jooookes.

Four songs to sing.

Three killer imps.

Two hopeful demons.

And a new series to binge watch.

On the eleventh day of Christmas Vivzipop gave to me.

Eleven floors of Hotel.

Ten Loona insults.

Nine cracked eggbois.

Eight Moxxie tantrums.

Seven fucking swear words.

Six shadow dancers.

Fiiiive seeeeex jooookes.

Four songs to sing.

Three killer imps.

Two hopeful demons.

And a new series to binge watch.

On the twelfth day of Christmas Vivzipop gave to me:

Twelve fanfics to write.

Eleven floors of Hotel.

Ten Loona insults.

Nine cracked eggbois.

Eight Moxxie tantrums.

Seven fucking swear words.

Six shadow dancers.

Fiiiive seeeeex jooookes.

Four songs to sing.

Three killer imps.

Two hopeful demons.

And a new seeeeeries, toooo biiiiiinge *deep breath* WAAAAAAAAAATTTTCCCCCHHHHH!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The last one is purely for the benefit of the fic, I have no idea if my series will have twelve of them or not! I hope this is good, and once again Merry Christmas, everyone, love Bookworm xxx


End file.
